The story of Luna and Solar
by Spiritcharm
Summary: Solar & Luna were going on a vacation to a mysterious castle. But what happens when the dad they thought was dead, happen to be alive and also is an evil king from another world. And he takes them to his world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I am obsessed with this couple, and I mean really obsessed. I can't get this couple out of my head! Before I became obsessed with this couple, I always thought that Deep Blue and Ichigo weren't meant to. But now I'm OBSESSED! Okay this is through my Oc's, Lunas eyes. This takes place in America so Ichigo's name is Zoey right now,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. However I do own Luna and Solar.**

**The mysterious castle. **

Hello I'm Luna and I'm 13 years old. I'm going to tell you, who ever is reading this a very abnormal story about me and my fraternal twin sister. Our story begins in a small car.

My mom, my sister, and I, were going on a summer vacation. My mom makes very little money, so this is our first vacation ever. We live in a small apartment with 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom. We are all going to some castle somewhere in Rhode Island. We got an invitation to stay at a castle. I was excited and surprised that we're actually going on a vacation, finally!

My fraternal twin sister, Solar has always wanted to live like the rich do. Of course she never says that to our mom, because it might hurt her feelings. She is also one of those cheerful, social, and happy people. My mom is also happy, cheerful, and social person. I however am not a social or cheerful person. I'm pretty much a black dot on a white piece of paper in my family. Solar is a very out going, positive person. She's very social and an I'm-not-giving-up-that-easily person too. I however I'm not out going and I hate exercise, I rather read a book then chase after a stupid ball. On the other hand Solar loves exercise and doesn't like to read that much. She can make friends everywhere she goes. I however am not that good with meeting people. She loves Cascada and other up lifting music. I however love Batoven and other kinds of classical music. She thinks classical music is dull. We are two different people, we are opposites.

Solar has long red hair that's black at the bottom and has icy blue eyes. She had on a light blue shirt that has a small heart in the middle of it. She wore blue jeans. She has a birth mark on her forehead that looks like a sun.

I have very short black hair and icy blue eyes too. I had a blue shirt on and a short black skirt. I also have a birth mark on my forehead but it looks like haft of the moon.

My mom is a good mom, very kind and helpful person. She doesn't make much money at the dinner she works at. But we love her anyway. Her name is Zoey. She has short red hair that's usually tide with two red ribbons. I think the ribbons are a little immature. But it's her wardrobe, not mine. She has chocolate brown eyes. She is wearing the same kind of shirt that Solar is wearing but in red and a short blue skirt.

As for my dad, the truth is that I don't have a dad. My mom said that he died from being in a car accident. Also mom doesn't tell us about him. When we ask about our dad she quickly changes the subject. So we don't ask. My family is very close, we look out for each other.

"Look at the little puppy Luna isn't he cute." Said Solar, pointing at my window. I looked and saw a small, orange Chow pressing his mouth to the window. It looked as if he was trying to eat the window. I found this too be anything but cute.

"Cute?" I asked Solar. She smiled and nodded. I tilted my head a little, in a questioning manner. "Are we looking at the same dog?" I asked her.

"Yeah isn't he cute. I want a dog just like him." She said, still looking at the window licking dog.

"We already tried being pet owners, it didn't work." I remained her. We are not good pet owners, period. We use to have pet rabbit named Mr. Hoppy. We were 5 when we got him. When mom or I tried to pet him, he would try to rip our fingers off. He peed all over the place and bit us even when we're not doing anything to him. In the end he got killed by a dog and our crazy next door neighbor made him into soup.

"But I want a dog. Dogs are cute." She wined. "What are you reading?" She asked me.

"Ancient Legends, it's really interesting." I said, reading the Ancient Legends book.

"You just can't go through one day without reading a book, can you?" Asked Solar.

"No, no I can't." I responded.

"Well why don't you read some of it to me?" Asked Solar.

"Okay well this story is called Hakari and Yami." I said and then started to read, but got interrupted by.

"What dose Hakari and Yami mean?" She asked.

"Hakari means light and Yami means dark in Japanese." I said and then read the book.

_Long ago in another world there lived a beautiful princess named Ichigo. She was the princess of Artha. Princess Ichigo was cheerful and kind. She always helped others and she always did the right thing. For being this way people called her Hakari. _

_But in another land called Nova there was a king that was anything but kind. His name was Deep Blue. He was evil and dark, he also loved to hurt people and case destruction. He had great power that he used to harm people. Even as a little boy he was evil. He had very kind parents and were not powerful like he was. So how did he become evil and had powers, no one really knows how and why. His parents were afraid him and usually stayed away from him. For being this way the people called him, Yami, which means dark._

_An old prophesy said ,Yami Deep Blue and Hikari Ichigo, would marry and rule the universe together. But even though, Deep Blue was in love with, Ichigo, she didn't love him. She was in love with the king of Shaon, named Kishu. Ichigo was in love with him and wanted to marry him. Deep Blue was not pleased with this and legend has it that he kidnapped her and raped her. A month after the rapping incident, she disappeared. Never to be seen again. It was said that she got pregnant. The reason why she left is unknown and what happened to her and her child is also unknown. _

"Mystery, cool." She said.

So I'm going to skip the long trip to the Rhode Island castle. Because it was a very boring ride. My sister and I spent half of the time, doing summer homework after I had to force her to do it. And the other half Solar spent playing the I spy game, which was very dull. Because it was like this, I spy something green. It's a tree. I spy something long and brown. It's a tree. I spy something black. It's my hair. The only thing that was interesting was the fat guy at the gas station, wearing a pink Las Vegas dress. He also had pink lipstick on and one pearl earring. He was doing the chicken dance. I felt totally disturbed at first, but I got out my video camera and recorded it. Then we spent the rest of the trip watching the video of the guy doing the chicken dance.

When we finally got there, the castle was huge. The castle looked like 4 stories high or more. It looked ominous, gothic and mysterious. My kind of place.

"It looks creepy. Let's go in!" She said.

"It looks like Dracula's castle." Said mom.

"Well I think it looks cool." I said.

We drove up to the big, mysterious castle. I looked around at the beautiful scenery; black, blue and red roses, and lots of daisies. What caught my attention is a statue made out of marble that looked like mom!

"Uh, mom doesn't that statue looked a lot like you?" I asked her and pointed at the statue. She looked out the window.

"Uh, it dose look a lot like me, strange." She said.

"Yeah it dose look a lot like you mom, what a coincidence." Said Solar.

Besides the strange statue, the scenery was beautiful. When we finally got to the castle, there was a bald butler waiting by a big wooden door. When we got out of the car I swear that guy wrinkled his noise, as if we smelled afoul to him. Solar saw him wrinkled his noise.

"Hey we may smell, but at least were not servants nor are we old and bald!" Said Solar to the butler. The butler went wide eyed for second. I guess he didn't think she would comment on that.

"Can I get your bags?" Asked the butler.

"Sure!" Said Solar as she threw her bag to the butler. The bag hit him in the head and he fell to the ground. I found this very amusing and so did Solar. She giggled a little bit.

"Solar that is not how you give someone your bag." Mom scolded at her. "I'm sorry about that." Said mom apologizing for Solar's bad behavior; even if it was funny.

"Say your sorry, Solar." She commanded.

"I'm sorry." Said Solar, having a smirk on her face.

"Fine whatever; just don't throw your bags at me!" He said. I walked over and gave him my bag; he grabbed it and dropped it on his foot. He then hollered in pain.

"What, what is in this bag, rocks?" He asked me.

"Books." I corrected him.

"Unless these books are made out of stone, I don't see how they could weighty that much." He said. I opened my bag and revealed my many books. I looked at him he had an expression that said you-got-to-be-kidding-me. He took our bags and led us into the castle.

**Normal P.V.O. **

Somewhere in the castle there was a dark man staring into a crystal pool. In the pool was the image of Luna, Solar and Ichigo walking down the castle halls. The dark man smirked.

"Soon ,my love, very soon you will become mine. And this time you won't escape me. Don't worry I'll be excellent role model for our children." He said, then cackled and disappeared.

_So how was that? Please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

Okay a short part of the chapter is seen through **Solor's eyes**. This chalpter has fluff in it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own tokyo mew mew at all. However I do own Luna and Solar.  
**

Chapter 2,

* * *

My mom, my sister, and I were following the bald butler guy down the hallway. He was taking us to our rooms. The hallway had dark blue curtains on the walls and a long black carpet. It was gothic and not my taste. I like lively colors, these dark colors give you the feeling that you're in Dracula's place. Right now I wouldn't be surprised if the next room had coffins in it.

"I kind of like it." Said Luna. I sighed.

"It so gloomy, would it kill someone to but some bright colors in?" I asked.

"It's the, master's, taste." Said the butler.

"The, master, you call him, master?" I asked.

"Yes we call him, master." Said, the butler.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we have to!" He snapped and glared at me.

"So what's the, master like?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I was going to repeat the question but got to distracted by a giant golden door. The door had sparkling gems on it, it looked so shiny. I wonder if all rich people lived like this. You see I'm poor so I have never seen a giant golden door before. Only in my dreams. It was so shiny, I like shiny things.

"This will be your room, Lady Zoey." Said the butler as he opened the doors and mom went inside.

* * *

**Inside the room Zoey's p.o.v.**

I walked inside the room and the butler closed the door. The room was decorated in red; there was a huge red bed at the other side of the room. I walked over to the bed, the sheets were silk. I should tell you my real name, my name is not Zoey its Ichigo. You see I am not from here, I come from another world. I had to change my name, because they said you have to have an American name if you're going to live in America. Pulse I got tired of people looking at me funny because of my name. So I picked Zoey, because I thought it was a cute name.

How I got here is a weird story. One night I was running away from _Nova, _Deep Blue's kingdom. I was running though the woods and it was getting darker. There was no moon that night, so I couldn't see anything. But I kept running. Then all of a sudden a bright light engulfed me and I passed out. When I woke up, I found myself in an alley in New York City, sitting next to a hobo.

I do miss my family and my friends Mint, Lettuce, and Pudding. I also miss Kishu and surprisingly, I even miss that jerk, Ryou.

Oh I should also tell you that in world where I come from, some people have animal ears and tails, while others have elf ears with no tails and some have human ears but no tails. Before I came here I had cat ears and tail. But when I got to this world my cat ears and tail disappeared. And my cat ears were replaced with human ears.

My friends Mint, and Pudding has animal ears and tails too. Pudding has monkey ears and tail. Mint doesn't have animal ears, but she dose have bird wings and a tail. Lettuce however doesn't have any animal parts when she is on land. But when she gets into the water she turns into a mermaid. However, Deep Blue and Kishu only have elf ears. And Ryou only has human ears.

I laid down on the bed. I feel bad about lying to Luna and Solar. About well every thing, about where my family came from and especially about their father. Who was in fact, Deep Blue a powerful and evil king. I told them that he was dead, which was a lie. He is alive.

Long ago when I was 18, I had to choose someone to marry and soon. I liked Kishu, but once in my life I had feelings for Deep Blue too.

Kishu is immature and a pervert, but he could always make me laugh and smile. Deep Blue however was more mature and wasn't a pervert. Deep Blue is evil, like the story said. But he wasn't always like that. Well not to me.

I remember when I first met him.

* * *

**Flash back.**

When I was 5 years old, I went into the Lunagorw woods. I wanted to catch some butterflies for my butterfly garden. There were so many different kinds of butterflies there were green ones, blue ones, and pink ones. But there was one that was the most beautiful butterfly of all. It was a red and blue butterfly. I had to catch it, so I took my butterfly net and tried to catch it. But it flew deeper into the woods. I followed it and went deeper into the woods, despite what my mom had always told me. She told me not to go far way from the wood's entrance. I was to busy chasing after the butterfly, to remind myself that.

It finally stopped and settled on a dogwood tree that had red blossoms. I trapped the butterfly with my net. I took out an empty jar from my pink bag and put the jar over the butterfly and put the lid on it. I loved how beautiful it was. I put the jar in my pink bag.

Then I finally realized that I was lost.

I started running in a random direction. Everything looked the same to me. After a few minutes of running, I ended up back at the dogwood tree. Now I started to get scared, I ran to another direction and the same thing happened again. I tried it again and again and every time I ended up back at the same dogwood tree.

Now I was really scared. I sat down at the dogwood tree and hugged my knees and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Asked male voice. I looked up and saw a young boy standing in front of me. He had elf ears and pale white skin. His eyes were icy blue and his hair was long and black. He was very tall; he looked like he was 9. He was wearing a long blue coat and blue shorts.

"I said, why are you crying?" he repeated his question.

"I'm lost, I don't know were I am." I said as tears over flowed my eyes. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am, prince Deep Blue and you're in the middle of Lunagorw woods." Said, Deep Blue. "Who are you?" he asked me.

"Princess Ichigo." I told him.

"What are you doing in the woods, Ichigo?" He asked me.

"Oh I came here to catch butterflies, for my butterfly garden." I said.

"Butterflies, why?" he asked me, like he didn't know why anyone would go catching butterflies.

"Because its fun and they're so pretty." I told him as I took out the jar that has the red and blue butterfly in it. He didn't seem that much interested in it.

"I've seen better things." he said.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I was bored and it is the best time for hunting." he said.

"Hunting! Why would anyone want to hurt cute, innocent animals!?" I asked very loudly. I don't like hunting, at all. I think it's cruel and awful, that some people think hunting is a sport.

I looked at him, he looked surprised. We stood there for a minute, until my stomach started growling. I was really hungry.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked me. I smiled at him.

"Sure, thanks." I said and he smiled at me. For a second I thought I saw a wanting look in his eyes.

He offered me his hand. I took it and then the next thing I knew, I was in mid air. My eyes widen and I grabbed, Deep Blue's torso and hanged on for dear life. I don't like heights. When I looked up at him, I saw pleasure in his eyes. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I promise." he said. That made me feel a little better.

"Why are we flying?" I asked him.

"You said you wanted to have lunch with me. So I thought we could go to a more beautiful location." He said and went flying over Lunagrow woods. I saw all the pretty dog wood trees in bloom. We flew higher and higher in the sky. I held on to him tightly and he didn't seem to mind.

We were soon above the clouds. He held me tightly. There were a flock of geese flying with us.

"Hi!" I said to the flock of geese. They cried out, which I guess is their way of saying hi. I giggled. I love animals, all except lizards. I hate lizards they're creepy.

I looked up at Deep Blue; he was glaring at the geese.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Uh, nothing." He said. "Why don't we go lower near the land." He went down into the woods. He dogged the trees. This was really fun.

"Wee, this is so much fun, Deep Blue." I said to him and he smiled.

"You want me to go faster?" he asked me. I nodded and we went faster.

We then flew over a lake. We were a few inches above the water. I put my hand in it. This is so cool!

We soon landed under a weeping-willow tree. We sat down and in seconds a blanket appeared under us and delicious looking fishes and fruits appeared.

My mouth was watering. I love fish, I do, I do! I took a bite out of a juicy salmon. While I was eating the fish, Deep Blue was staring at me. I didn't know why.

He was acting so strange; he didn't eat any of the tasty food. He just kept staring at me. When I was done I turn towards him.

"Thank you for the fish, Deep Blue-kun." I said to him. He smiled.

"Your welcome, Ichigo-chan. You know your cat ears are very cute." He said.

My smiled widen. Cute, he thinks my cat ears are cute? Yay I just got a comment! "I'm cute? You think my cat ears are cute?" I asked him.

"Defiantly." He said as he moved closer to me. He then started scratching one of my cat ears. I love it when someone scratches my cat ears. I got on his lap. He stroke my hair and I purred.

The rest of the day I spent playing with Deep Blue. Hide and seek, and other games. He also took me flying and we talked. He also showed me his power. Deep Blue is a sorcerer. He could make fire in his hands, levitate stuff with his mind, and turn the lake water into ice. I thought it was cool. He even took me under water and I didn't even get wet.

I really liked, Deep Blue, he was a lot like my best friend. But what I didn't know is that, Deep Blue was thinking of us to be more then friends.

He flew me back to my castle and dropped me off at my bed room window.

"I had fun today. Let's meet at the entrance of Lunagrow forest tomorrow, okay?" he asked me.

"Sure, I would love to. Oh and thanks for taking back to my home." I said.

"Your welcome." He said to me. Then he bent down and kissed my cheek and disappeared.

At that moment I didn't think much of the kiss. But the truth that didn't occur to me at that point, is that he was in love with me.

* * *

**Flash back over. **

So almost everyday I went into the Lunagrow woods and spent time with, Deep Blue. And the more time we spent with each other the closer we got. And as we got closer, the more, Deep Blue loved me and the more possessiveve he became. He always wanted me to be with him everyday. That got annoying really quickly.

I have other friends besides, Deep Blue. Like Kishu.

I sighed as my mind went back to when I had announce that I have chosen, Kishu over, Deep Blue. I remember that, Deep Blue was furious. He waited until I was alone and then grabbed me and took me to his castle. I still remember the words that he said when he grabbed me.

* * *

**Flash back. **

"Ichigo, I love you and only you. No matter what I have to do, you will be mine! And I will kill anyone who gets in my way!" he growled and teleported me to his castle. When we got there he threw me on his black silk bed. He then took his long jacket off revealing his pale, muscular chest.

I felt my face getting warmer, as my face turn completely red. He chuckled before saying. "There's no where to run now, my precious. Your all mine now." He then cackled. His eyes showed lust, want, and love brightly in them.

I shivered in fear. What was he going to do to me? And I hope that what I think he is going to do is wrong. "W-w-what are y-you go-going t-to do w-with me?" I stuttered.

"I'm going to make you love me." He said as teleported and appeared right over me. I was terrified. Deep Blue bent down and pressed his lips on to mine. His tongue went into my mouth and rubbed against my teeth. It was strange but I kind of liked it.

* * *

Please review. Kishu will be okay. He will make it out alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to the people who actually reviewed! Okay this chapter dose has some kissing in French stylein it. But nothing to graphic and will not go ant farther then that. This takes place where Ichigo left off.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew nor will I ever will. I do own Luna and Solar. **

* * *

I felt his tongue move around in side my mouth, tasting me. This was very strange, not that, Deep Blue French kissing me was strange. But what is strange is that, I wasn't struggling to get away. I mean right now, I can easily knee him in his privet parts and escape. But why aren't I doing just that? I'm not sure but do I love him?

The kiss lasted for, well I'm not sure how long. When we broke apart, we were both panting heavily. When our breathing got steady, my arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled him down until our lips met. I nip his bottom lip lightly and he opened up. My tongue went right into his mouth and I started tasting him. My fingers were stroking his, silkily, black hair.

I don't remember much after that. But I do remember this really, weird dream I had. It felt so weird, like it was real.

* * *

**Ichigo's Dream. **

"Hello, are you awake?" asked a female voice. I didn't answer. I just ignored it, hoping that who ever she was would go away. But she didn't.

"Hey get up, now! We need to talk." she said in a stern voice. I opened my eyes just a crack to see who it was. A young teenager was standing over me glaring down at me. She had very short purple hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a purple shirt and a long black skirt that went bellow her knees. She had cat ears and tail.

"Get up." She commanded me. I stood up and she started walking around me.

"Now let's talk about your most biggest mistake in your life." She said, but I didn't know what she meant by that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and she started laughing.

"Oh well where were you this evening, hmmm? Weren't you having such a good time with, Deep Blue this evening or was that your evil twin, hmm?" she asked me and also being sarcastic. I didn't know what she was talking about at first. But then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my god!" I screamed at the top of my lungs now I remember what happened with me and, Deep Blue!

"Now you remember?" She asked.

I was running around in circles screaming "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what was I thinking!"

"That what I would like to know! You know it's forbidden for some one to mate with another and not be married to that person!" she yelled. "And you were going to marry, Kish! That makes it even worse!"

"I'm horrible, I was engaged to, Kish and then I slept with, Deep Blue! I'm awful!" I yelled and sat down. I felt awful, I was engaged to be married and then I slept with, Deep Blue! I hugged my knees and started crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw the purple haired girl staring down at me. Her facial expression wasn't as angry as before.

"Well I guess it wasn't entirely your fault. It wasn't your idea to go with him and have well you know." She said, trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't working. I still feel guilty.

"He did rape you, it's just that you acted like you wanted him to. You weren't fighting back." She said. I looked down at my feet.

"Ichigo, did…did you want to mate with him?" she asked. I didn't respond.

"Ichigo do…do you love him or Kish?" she asked. Tears fell from my eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know why I let him do that." I said not looking up at her.

"Perhaps you love him." She said.

"I..I…I don't know. Who do I love?" I asked myself.

"You're going to have to figure that on your own." she said.

"How do you know if someone is the one for you?" I asked her.

"You just have to feel it, I guess." She said.

"By the way, who are you?" I asked.

"You don't need to know that." She said.

"Wait a minute, how do you know that I slept with him? And where am I?" I asked her. I was surrounded by green fog.

"We are in a dream and I have eyes everywhere. I know all, I see all." She said.

"So you're not real." I said.

"No, no I'm very real." She said, but that didn't make any sense.

"Wait how can you be real if were in a dream?" I ask her. The green fog got thicker and thicker very quickly. It was so thick that I couldn't see her anymore.

"There are things that are better left unknown for now. You'll find out sooner or later." She said. "Goodnight and farewell."

* * *

**Flash back over. **

I heard a knock on the door. I went over to the giant golden door and opened it. A black haired maid was standing there. Her face was grim and she was carrying a black dress.

"The, Master request you to wear this at dinner this evening." She said. I'm not sure why but there was something about her that gave me the creeps.

"Uh, thank you." I said and took the black dress from the maid.

"Dinner starts at 7:00 pm." She said. She bowed and I closed the door.

I sat down and looked at the dress. I was made out of black silk and went a few inches from my knees. It short of remained me of the dresses that, Deep Blue made me wear. I went over to the nightstand and looked at the clock. It was only 6:00 pm.

"I might as well take a shower." I said to myself and went over to the door that lead to the bathroom.

* * *

**Back with the Butler, Solar and Luna. Solar's P.O.V. **

My sis and I are still following the bald butler guy. Around the time after mom went into her room, I started asking random questions to the butler. He refused to answer some of my questions. And he seemed very annoyed when I keep asking why he wouldn't answer my questions.

"So what's it like to work here? I mean you must get paid very well." I asked him. He didn't answer me, again!

"Why won't you answer my questions?" I asked him and still he refused to answer. I glared at him. "You know it is very rude to not answer a person's questions." I said. I will not be ignored!

"Because it is none of your busyness." He said.

"That's true." Said, Luna. I glared at her. She smiled.

"So what's your name?" I asked him. He still refuses to speak. This guy is annoying me!

"Is it, Mike?" I asked him. He didn't say anything.

"Is it, Dustin?" I asked, he still did not speak. I wonder if this guy has embarrassing name.

"Is it B-? I said but got cut off by the butler saying.

"If I tell you my name will you be quite?" he asked.

"No, but tell me anyway." I said. He started saying something in a very low mumble, that I couldn't hear him.

"Can you repeat that I didn't hear you." I said. He sighed.

"My name is…Britney." he said. That took me by surprise. Britney? Who names their son, Britney? I fell to the ground laughing hysterically. It took me about 5 minutes to calm down.

"I..I..I'm sorry. But who names their son, Britney?" I asked him.

"Apparently my parents." He said and we went on walking down the hall.

We got to another golden door. I love golden doors!

"This will be your room, madam Luna." Said the butler as he open the door.

"Wait I have to have a room with my sis." I said. I had never slept in a room with out Luna. We have always slept together. And I didn't want to be alone. I hate being alone.

"Solar you can stand one night by your self." She said.

I was shocked and hurt. It's like she wanted to get rid of me! Me, I have been with her ever since we were born.

"But we have been together for ever since we were born." I said, with hurt tone of voice. "Why would you want us to part? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her.

"I just want have some alone time. We never get to be alone in that cramped apartment." She said.

"But, but we have always been together." I said, still hurt.

"That's exactly my point." She said and she the closed door.

A while after my sis closed the door on me, I started talking to uh, Britney. I was talking to him about better name choices for him. As we walked down the halls.

"How about El Diablo." I said.

"What dose, El Diablo mean?" he asked me.

"It means the Devil in Spanish." I said and he shook his head no.

"Why not?" I asked him. "It makes you sound tough, strong, dangerous and scary. Like grrr or something like that" I said to him trying to convince him.

"Not as dangerous and scary as, Deep Blue." He murmured. I looked at him.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said and turn away.

Deep Blue? That name sounds familiar. Oh yeah, that story, Luna told me about. He was in it.

"So you heard of that Hakari and Yami legend?" I asked.

"Yes, by the way who told you that story?" he asked me.

"My sis told me." I said.

"Not your mother?" he asked me. I shook my head no. "Well, madam Solar I know more about that story then any book could tell you." He said.

"But what about internet?" I asked him.

"I know more about that story then what you could fined on the web." He said.

"Cool, so tell me a little about it." I said.

"Well, Deep Blue as we know is evil and cruel to people. If he was angry he would take it out on his servants. Wiping them reputedly." He said.

"I already know that but what about, Ichigo?" I asked him. "Did he beat her?"

"No not at all, she was the only one he treated kindly to. The rest of his slaves were treated badly." He said.

"Wow, that's one mega bad guy." I said.

"I should also tell you that she did have feelings for, Deep Blue as well as Kishu." he said.

"But he's evil!" I said. "How could anyone love someone as evil as him?" I asked him.

"Have you ever heard of the saying that opposites attract?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Well I guess that's what attracts them, the fact that they are both opposites. They complete each other. I'm not so sure, usually opposite people do connect well for a while.But then there's arguments and fighting between the two and then they get a divorcee. I guess if you can except that person and if you really love him or her. Then your bone can last. My dear, Solar love is a very complex thing. That I will most likely never comprehend." he said.

That got me thinking about my sisterly relationship with, Luna. We are opposites. Do opposites attract? Luna and I do get into fights and yell and scream at each other. We would say stuff like "I hate you" and "no I hate you more." Stuff like that but we would always make up in the end. We get on each others nerves sometimes, because we are so different. I remember one time when we were having a fight about how much junk we have. And we live in a very small bedroom. I yelled at her about how many books she has. And she yelled about all my cloths and my muddy shoes. We ended up throwing all our stuff out the window and mom got mad at us. But we do love each other and complement each other.

"Princess Ichigo had doubts that king Deep Blue could be a suitable father to his children. That is understandable considering that, Deep Blue was an evil man." He said. "Though there is another reason why she left."

"Really? Tell me!" I said . I really wanted to know.

We came to another shinny, golden door. So shinny!

"Here is your room, madam Solar." He said as he open the door. "I'm so sorry but this where we must part."

I gave him a look that said, but-I-want-know-more! Like a little kid wanting her mommy to read her another story to her.

"I'm sorry madam." He said. He then dropped a small bag. When hit the floor the, small colored beads came out.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." He said as he got on his knees and started picking them up. I got on my knees too and helped him pick up the colored beads.

He leaned towards my ear and whispered. "You must get out of here. There's a secret passageway behind the third curtain on the left wall in your room. You must get your mother and sister and flee." He whispered. But I didn't understand, why would I have to flee? What's going on?

"What are talking about?" I asked him in a whisper.

"I can't talk now, we'er being watched." He whispered.

"We'er being watched? By who? What the heck is going on?" I asked softly. Kind of freaked out right now.

"I can't explain right now. You must go and hurry." He whispered and got all his beads into his bag. He stood up and so did I. He pushed me into the bedroom.

"I hope you enjoy your stay, madam." He said then bowed and closed the door.

What the heck was going on!

* * *

**Okay please people please. Review! I know it's not Hi I'm your daughter. But please I need feed back! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Through, Solar's P.O.V.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own Luna and Solar. **

* * *

I stood in that very fancy room very, extremely confused. What did, El Diablo mean by that? (A/N: El Diablo is what she calls the butler.)

It doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's a stupid trick to scare me. But his voice sounded serious and a little frighten. So either there something bad is going to happen or he is great at acting. I started to ponder the question in my head for a minute.

I looked around the fancy room. It was so much more bigger then mine and Luna's room back at our apartment. It had red curtains decorated the walls and a huge bed at the other end of the room with red, silk sheets. There was also a huge, wide red carpet that stretched from the door to the bed. A huge chandelier lit up the room. There were two doors, one on the left side of the bed and the other on the right side.

My eyes went to the currents on the left wall. He said something about a secret passageway behind the third curtain. I wonder if there is a secret passageway behind it. I walked over to the third curtain and pulled it away from the wall. It was just…a wall. There wasn't a door there just a…wall. I felt a little disappointed. It would have been cool to go through a secret passageway. I pressed my hand against the red wall and it went back a little. I looked at it for a second. I pushed it a little and a small door disguise to look like the wall flew open. This place gets more interesting by the minute!

I looked at the small passage way. It was very dark and cool. It wasn't that big, you would have to get on your stomach and crawl.

A secret passage way! This just keeps getting better and better! I told myself. I ran back to were my stuff was. I grabbed my yellow knapsack and ran to the secret passage and crawled in.

* * *

** 10 minutes later.  
**

"I'm lost!" I cried. I have been crawling around in this small tunnel for hours. Luckily I had a small flashlight. I haven't found any light except the light from my flashlight. I have no idea where I am. I continued to crawl, whishing that, El Diablo gave me map of this tunnel. Maybe if he did I would know where I am.

I smiled because I saw light! And not the light from my flash light. There was a hole on the floor of the tunnel that had metal bars on it. I crawled over to the hole and gasped. It was a kitchen! A huge one! Chefs were running around in a hurry. They were all cooking. My eyes were set on some delicious looking cakes. I love cakes, dark chocolate my favorite. My mouth watered as my eyes set on a double, dark, chocolate, chocolate cake! It had dark, brown, chocolate frosting. It looked so good! But a cook came and took it away.

_I want that cake!_ I thought.

* * *

**Another 10 minutes. **

I'm still crawling through the tunnel and I still haven't found mom's or sis's room. I then saw a crack in the left wall. I crawled over to the crack and looked. There was a woman with long, black, hair and a long, dark blue, dress. She had her back turn so I couldn't see her face. But what I did see was that she has…huge…elf ears! I gasped. (A/N: She is mistaking, Deep Blue for a woman. He kind of looks like a woman from behind.)

"Oh my god an elf!" I whispered. This very weird. This is a very weird day first the secret passage way now an elf! This day keeps getting better and better every second! She was looking in some small pool that had blue glow.

* * *

** Deep Blue's P.O.V. **

I stared down at the crystal pool and the image of my queen appeared. Ichigo was wearing the black gown I picked out for her to wear. She was brushing her beautiful red hair. I sighed as I gazed at her. She looked so beautiful. She has matured more since I last saw her.

I frowned. It has been 13 years since I last saw her. Thirteen awful years. I last saw before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

We were on the couch drinking wine. She was snuggled up against me resting her head on my shoulder. I took a sip of the red wine and placed it on the table. I then felt extremely tired. I could barely keep my eyes open. I soon fell into a deep sleep. In the morning she was gone. I found that there was a drug in my drink. A special drug called Sinic. Only a small few people know how to make it. It causes the person that drinks it to fall into deep sleep and there body becomes dormant. Even I who most drugs don't affect. They can sleep for days, weeks or even a hundred years depending on how much of the dose the victim is given. It also has a side effect that makes the person very weak for a few weeks. But how could she possibly get that drug. Unless someone gave it to her like a certain, purple haired witch.

* * *

**Solar's P.O.V. **

The elf woman turn around and I saw that she wasn't a she but a he. Oh my gosh a cross dressing, elf man, thing! He had white skin and icy blue eyes. He then turn to a huge mirror and smiled.

"Soon very soon you will be mine my sweet, angel, Ichigo or should I say, Zoey." He said in a creepy seductive voice.

Oh my god this freak has thing my mom! Oh my god! I better go get mom so we can get the hell out of here!

** 10 minutes later. **

I am still crawling and still freaked out about that cross dressing, elf freak wanting my mom! I mean my mom!

I saw another small crack in the wall. I looked through it, hoping there's not another cross dressing, freak. I smiled as the girl in the room was, Luna. I felt so happy that it wasn't a guy in a dress.

** Luna's P.O.V. **

I was sitting on my bed reading a most intriguing, murder, mystery. But I was soon interrupted by a loud crash sound coming from the wall. I quickly turn my head and my eyes widen. A hand was coming out of the wall! Another hand broke through the plaster. I was not expecting this.

"What the heck!" I yelled soon the plaster gave in and Solar crawled out. I was dumfounded for a while. I was not expecting my sister to come out of the wall. She was covered in dust. She coughed a little and then she started raving like a lunatic.

"Luna, Luna we have got to get out of here! El Diablo said that we had to get mom and get out of here! El Diablo is butler guy and he said that! At first I didn't know what he was talking about and he said that there was a secret passage way and there is a secret passage way! So I go through this passage way and saw the most delicious looking cake in the world! I also saw an elf, man but at first I thought he was a she! But actually is an elf man in a dark blue dress! Oh, Luna he had the most biggest, elf ears I have ever seen! He had long black hair, white skin and he has a thing for mom! Mom our mom! Can you believe it! Oh my god this is the most exciting day of my entire life!" She exclaimed very quickly. I barely got any of it.

"Solar…I didn't understand one word that came out of your mouth. Speak normally." I said. Solar then started to explain everything in a normal speed. It sounded to me like she made the whole thing up. I looked at her and said. "Do you really expect me to believe that?" I asked her.

"But it's true!" she protested. I laughed.

"Solar, do really think I would believe something as crazy as that?" I asked her. Really the thought of an elf man dressed as a woman sounds like made up story. "Aren't you a little to old to make up stories like this?"

"I'm not making it up! I swear I saw an elf!" she protested. A knock was heard from the door.

"Come in." I said. A maid with short, black, hair and dull, emotionless, eyes came in.

"So you wandered in here." She said to, Solar. Solar had a very nervous look on her face.

"Uh." Was all Solar could manage to say. It seemed to me, that the maid was making her uncomfortable.

"Here are your gowns." She said handing, Solar and me the gowns. My gown was blue, white and yellow. It had long sleeves and it had 3 yellow moons on it. I liked it very much. Solar's dress was orange, yellow and red. It had a sun on it. She looked pleased with it.

"Dinner starts in 20 minutes. I'll be waiting outside to take you to the dinning room." She said, then bowed and left.

After trying to convince, Solar that if she puts on the dress it will not try to take control of her and forcing her to go to the dinning room, which took a lot of effort. We finally got to the dinning room. The dinning room was huge! There was a long dinning table with many different kinds of food on it. I saw mom seated at the end, next to a huge chair, that was polished wood at the very end. We walked to her. She was wearing an expensive looking black, gown.

"Mom. Mom we have to get out of here! A cross dressing, elf man, freak is coming and want you to be his! We have to get out of here!" she yelled.

"What?" asked mom.

The doors open and a man with long, black, hair, white skin and what appears to be elf ears.

"It's the cross dressing, elf!" cried, Solar.

* * *

**If I did something wrong please tell me. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello people who are reading this authors note right now. This chapter tells about Deep Blue's past. In this chapter the Blue Knight and Masaya will be introduced. Masaya is the servant. I was thinking about having more romance for Ichigo with more then two characters. (Deep Blue and Kish.) Like Masaya and the Blue Knight. In this fic Masaya and the Blue Knight are not the same person. I would like to thank my reviewer, casspia neko. Thank you and enjoy! Also there is a possiblety neither Kish nor Deep Blue will get Ichigo. Who will get Ichigo no one knows exept me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I do however own Luna, Solar and this idea.**

* * *

I walked down the dark halls of my castle, heading towards the dinning hall. It's been so long since I have seen my love. My mind went back to the day we first met.

**Flash back. **

I stormed out of the throne room. Furious at my weak, pathetic, idiotic parents. Don't they understand that we could easily take over other kingdoms and make the royals our slaves? Instead they are going to have a stupid peace treaty. I can't believe they are my parents, they're so pathetic!

I walked into the royal training room, there a servant boy was polishing my sword. He had dark, tan skin and brown eyes. He had short, bluish black hair and human ears. He was about 6 or something. He turned his head to me and bowed.

"Set up the dummies." I commanded. He nodded and obeyed. He started setting up the training dolls. After 5 minutes he was done. I slashed my sword through the dummies, pretending they were my parents. Slashing my sword through objects pretending it's people, calms my nerves down. I sighed. It's just not the same. I put my sword in my belt and teleported out.

I went to the Lunagorw woods to do some hunting. It's so much better when the target is alive. As I walked through the woods I heard a small cry. I looked through the bushes and saw a young 5 year old girl. The girl was very cute. I started to approach her. Then I quickly remembered my sword. I might scare her off if she sees it. I teleported my sword away and walked over to the adorable, red headed girl.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her. She looked up at me with her adorable chocolate brown eyes. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring into her them. "I said, why are you crying?" I repeated my question, not taking my eyes off of her.

"I'm lost, I don't know were I am." She said as tears over flowed her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked me.

"I am, prince Deep Blue and you're in the middle of Lunagorw woods." I informed her. "Who are you?" I asked her.

"Princess Ichigo." She told me.

"What are you doing in the woods, Ichigo?" I asked her.

"Oh I came here to catch butterflies, for my butterfly garden." She said.

"Butterflies, why?" I asked her. I can't comprehend why anyone would want to waste their time on butterflies. It was very odd, in my opinion.

"Because its fun and they're so pretty." She said as she took out a red and blue butterflies out of her bag. I stared at it.

"I've seen better things." I said. I really didn't see I anything interesting about it.

"Why are you here?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I was bored and it is the best time for hunting." I said.

"Hunting! Why would anyone want to hurt cute, innocent animals!?" she yelled. I looked at her very surprised. It seems we don't have that much in common. We stood there in silence for about 5 minutes, until a small growl broke the silence. It was coming from her stomach.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" I asked her. Since she is most likely hungry and it's almost lunch. She smiled at me.

"Sure, thanks." She said happily. She was so adorable and so different from me.

**To another flash back. **

I teleported into my room after I had dropped Ichigo off at her home. I laid down on the huge bed. I sighed as thought about what happened today. Ichigo was very cute indeed and she seemed to be quite fond of me. It's queer but I'm very, very fond of her and I have never been fond of anyone before. They are all weak, useless, pathetic, and disgusting vermin to me, except Ichigo. For some reason she attracts me. I don't know why?

I sat up and stared out my window. The white light illuminating from the full moon, shine through my windows. I stared up at it. Maybe the reason why she attracts me is because we are opposites. We are very different in many ways and I only needed one day to see that. It was quite obvious.

We are like the moon and the sun. The sun covers the land with light and warmth. Like Ichigo who is kind, and ditzy person. The moon covers the land in darkness and cools the earth. Like me who is dark and cruel. The moon and the sun both opposites but exist in harmony with each other.

I walked out of the room and walked down the halls. Thinking more about opposites and the theory that they attract each other. Though the theory about opposites attracting may be true for me and Ichigo but not so true for me and my brother. You see I have idiotic little brother. He has long bright golden hair, aqua blue eyes and tan skin. He is usually called Blue Knight.

He is just like my idiotic parents. He wants to help and protect people. He could care less about conquering other lands and being what a true king should be! The only thing that we have in common is that we are both are skilled sword fighters. Of course I'm much better.

**Another flash back. **

"Get up weakling." I said, harshly to my younger brother. He was lying on the ground after I had hit him in the chest and head with the wooden sword. The swords were training swords and they were made out of light wood. So I can hit him as much as I want.

He let out a groan and got up. "One more time and this time I will win!" he said, filled with self confidence. Well I do enjoy hitting him.

"Fine, but you going to go down, again." I said. He picked up his sword and charged at me. When he got close I jumped up in the air. I smirked, he was right under me. I went falling down and papered to wham him into the ground with my sword, like a hammer hitting a nail into wood. He quickly dogged and then charged at me again. This time I didn't jump or dogged, this time let him come right at me. Our swords clash. Unlike my brother, I don't play nice. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. He held his stomach.

"Why did you do that!?" he yelled at me.

"That's just how I play. If your ever in a battle use any tactic necessary to defeat your opponent. In battle you need to be quick and clever in order to kill your opponent. In battle there is only one rule, kill or be killed. The strong will thrive while the weak will fall. The clever will survive while the brainless will perish. The quick will escape death while the slow will die. Do you understand me, brother?" I asked him. He nodded.

"So in battle you will need to be strong, quick, clever and you need to take any opportunity you get." He said.

"Correct." I said. He got up and dusted himself off. He grabbed his sword.

"Then lets do it again and this time I will win!" he said. I sighed.

"Why not, like there's anything else to do." I said and this time I charged at him at full speed. He jumped up and I jumped after him. He did a flip and our swords clashed. When we got to the ground, he slammed his foot on mine. I yelped and jumped back, he took that opportunity and slammed his sword in my face.

"I win." He said with a smug look on his face. He took his sword away from my face. I glared at him. "What? Don't be a sore loser." He walked away. Big mistake. I took my sword and hit him hard in the head.

**Flash back over and into the other flash back. **

My brother has gotten stronger but not as strong as me. I walked down the halls to the dinning room. There my parents and brother were eating. My mother had long, black hair and blue aqua eyes. She wore a long fancy red dress with blue bows on it. She had white skin and a hourglass figure. My father had long golden, hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a long green coat and had a weak body.

They looked up from their meals and quickly left when they saw me. My brother, I and the tan servant boy was the only ones in the room. I walked over to my seat and sat down. I took a piece of the lobster and started eating.

"Where were you?" He asked me.

"None of your concern." I snapped. I did not want under any circumstances for him to know about Ichigo. She will be my little secret.

"Okay, I was just wondering." He said.

I sighed. "Why can't you just keep your mouth shut and avoid me like our parents?" I asked him. Out of all my family members the only one that isn't intimidated by me is my brother.

**A few days later. **

I stormed down the halls infuriated with my parents again! A powerful kingdom called Faree, wanted to take over our land! And what does my parents do? They make a stupid treaty and in that treaty they give half of their money and land to them! I can't believe my them they are so stupid! Don't they understand that if they keep doing this then other kingdoms will just walk all over them? Soon more kingdoms will want to take our land away and if my parents keep giving land and money away then there won't anything left! I can't let that happen, I can't let the kingdom I will inherit in the future become a laughing stock!

Then it hit me, what if my parents were to die soon. Then I, being the oldest will inherit this kingdom and can take over other kingdoms and expand my power. Soon everyone will fear Nova instead of laugh at it. Even better, I could take over powerful kingdoms and that will impress Ichigo. She'll be so impressed that she will want me to her future husband. I smiled evilly.

* * *

Please for the love of taco, review and if I'm doing something wrong please tell me! (Hold a taco to the computer screen.) See tacos are beautiful. I love my taco. I love you, taco.

Luna: Uh, apparently our creator has gone insane. So review or she may have to go to a mental hospital.

Charm: Taco, oh taco, oh taco I love, taco. My taco, your so beautiful and so delicious!

Solar: I think we should take that taco away from her.

Luna: I'm just afraid if we do she'll bite one of our figures off.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. I know, I know, it's been awhile and that the other chapter wasn't that all exciting but this one is way more interesting. Anyway this takes place with Ichigo in the dinning hall. I was going to do another flash back but I'm kind of tired of doing flash backs. Enjoy!

Oh and thank you Born2Rule xx and MEOWMEOW NEKO, for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do however own Luna and Solar and this idea.**

* * *

Ichigo sat at the long, polished wooden dining table that was covered with mouth watering food. She could not help but to nibble a little of the food. She was eating a small chicken wing. She knew that eating before everyone was seated was considered rude unless you are starving to death. At least that's what her parents taught her. But she couldn't help it. The food smelled so good and looked so good. She hasn't eaten food like this since she ran away from Nova.

The cat girl stopped eating. She looked around at her surroundings. It looked so familiar, a little too familiar. It looked like Nova's royal dinning hall. She frowned as she remembered the man that she once had feelings for.

It wasn't that she accepted that he had a horrid demon side of him. If she had known about his other side then she would had stayed away from him. That's right; she had no idea that he was cruel for a long time. He did go to war with many other kingdoms, she knew that but he told her that he was doing this because his spies told him that the other kingdoms had planned to attack his kingdom. So it would be best if he attack them fist before they could attack him and she bought it. She completely believed him.

Despite everything people have told her about how horrible he is and the fact that he had raped her, she still thought that he was a good person. She even forgave him after he had raped her! Deep Blue had a really good control over her, as if he had a spell on her and he did a really good job at lying to her. It had to take a lot to make her see who he truly is.

Ichigo stared out the window, her face filled with sadness. She felt awful about that night with Deep Blue. She had betrayed Kish, the man she was engage to. She frown, her parents and her friends must think she is dead. She wonders what has happened to them over the years that she been gone.

At least her daughters were safe and far away from their father. It would be too difficult to explain and after finding out about his dark side, she didn't want Luna or Solar anywhere near him.

Just then the grand golden doors open and both Luna and Solar came in. Solar quickly went to her mom and said "Mom. Mom we have to get out of here! A cross dressing elf man is coming and wants you to be his! We have to get out of here!"

"What?" she asked, quite confused. What did she mean by a cross dressing elf man? The doors opened revealing the man Ichigo thought she would never see again, Deep Blue.

"It's the cross dressing elf man!" Solar cried. Everyone was silent for a moment. Luna had a shocked expression on her face, Solar was telling the truth and what also surprised her is that her and the man looked kind of alike, minuses the elf ears. As if they were related.

Solar was in a fighting pose, her hands balled up into a fists. She looked like she was about to have a fight. Ichigo face showed two emotions, shock and fear. How did he find them, what was he going to do and why hasn't his appearance changed like her's did when she entered this world?

Deep Blue had a confused look on. Cross dressing elf man? Did she just call him a cross dressing elf man? Deep Blue decided to let that one slide. He smiled and turned his attention to Ichigo. "I see you are surprised to see me my love," he said as he approach her but stop when Solar jump in front of him.

"Who the hell are you? I know what you want and you're not getting it!" Solar yelled, ready to defend her mom against this creep. He smirked in amusement at the young teen.

"Oh, and what might that be?" he asked her.

"You sicko pervert, you sent us that invention so you can lure us here and once we were in your grasp you were going to hold us prisoner and use as sex dolls!" Solar yelled. Deep Blue and Luna's sweat dropped.

_How in the world did she come up with that?_ Luna asked herself.

"Sex dolls?" he asked wondering the same thing.

"Yes, you were going to rape every last one of us weren't you? Then you were going to make us your slaves while you lure other innocent, lonely, depressed women into your clutches like mom," said Solar. Ichigo looked very confused, she wasn't lonely or depressed. Deep Blue couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculous assumption, which made Solar very mad.

"Stop laughing!" she yelled as she glared at him. "Who are you anyway?" Deep Blue looked over at Ichigo, who was now in front of Luna.

"Oh Ichigo, you didn't tell them about me? I'm crushed, you didn't tell them about who their father is?" he asked her. Solar and Luna both looked at the two adults and then at each other.

"Mom, is something you've been keeping from us?" Luna asked her. Ichigo gave Deep Blue a killer death glare.

"What are you talking about? Her names not Ichigo its Zoey," Solar informed him. "And what about my father?"

"You didn't even tell them who you are? What kind of mother keeps secrets from her children?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled how dare he come here and mess everything up. Sure life wasn't the greatest for Ichigo but at least her daughters were shielded from her past. A shield that has just been broken. "Leave them out of this! Why the hell are you here?" she screamed.

"Oh come on, Ichigo. They were bound to find out sooner or later," said Deep Blue. Solar increased her glare on him.

"Find out what you, creep?" Solar asked him. She did not like him, she did not like him at all.

"Solar, what did your mother tell you about your father?" he asked her. Solar started to get nervous.

_How did he know my name?_ Solar asked herself, very creeped out right now. _He must be a spy or something. Anyway it doesn't matter right now_. She thought. "My father died in a car accident, what about it?" she asked him.

"Hmm, is that what she told you? Well I know for a fact your father is very much alive," he told her. "I am king Deep Blue, your father." Solar's face had a shook and disturbed expression on her face. She jump back, her face filled with fear.

"Y-you came back form the dead? Oh my god!" she screamed, assuming that the man in front of her is a zombie or something. Luna's face was filled with shock. Luna didn't believe that he was a zombie or anything because she doesn't believe in zombies. But what she did believe was that her mother had lied to her.

Deep Blue just stared at her for a really long time. "No, I was never dead in the first place. Your mother lied to you." He said.

Solar continued glaring and sneering at him. "That's not true! Mom would never lie to us, right mom?" said Solar as she turns to her mother. Ichigo's head was slightly down, her face was filled with guilt. Solar's eyes filled with shock and hurt.

"Why?" Luna asked her, her face filled with the same shock. Ichigo kept looking at the floor.

"I just wanted to protect you," she said as she continued to stare at the marble floor.

"Protect us? From what?" Luna asked her mother with a confused look on her face. What was so horrible that she had to resort to lying?

Solar focused her glare on her mom. "Who are you! What did you do with my mom?" she yelled.

"Solar," said Ichigo, her voice filled with guilt. This wasn't suppose to happen. "I'm sorry I lied but I had to," said Ichigo.

"I want the truth. Who the hell are you, are you even our mother? Or did you just stole us from someone else! " Solar yelled.

"I am your real mother, honest to god. My real name is Ichigo, princess Ichigo," said Ichigo.

Luna's eyes widen. "Princess? You mean to say your royalty?" Luna gasped. Solar's eyes widen in surprise. There was a long silence. Deep Blue stepped forwarded taking advantage of Solar's shocked state. Solar quickly snapped out of it when she saw him in front of her she quickly grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? Even if you are my father I'm not going to let you any where near my mom or fake mom," she said to him. In seconds she felt herself let go of him and slide backwards on the marble floor. "What, what, stop!" she yelled as she tried to stop herself from moving backwards. "Help, someone stop me from moving!"

Deep Blue had used his powers to move Solar out of the way. He continued to walk towards his lovely Ichigo. Now it was Luna's turn to be the defender but before she could do anything she felt her body being push by an invisible force and she slid across the marble floor. Neither Solar nor Luna could move from there spot, they felt like they were covered with heavy concrete, Ichigo also couldn't move either.

Deep Blue moved closer to the motionless woman and cupped her face in his hands. He gently caress her cheek, giving her a seductive smile. "It's been so long my love but now I finally have you and I am never letting you go. Don't worry about our daughters I'll take good care of them," He said as he was leaning his head down. Gently pressing his lips to her and his tongue slid into her mouth.

Ichigo felt rage burning in her soul, there was no way in hell was she going to give into him and let him take her. She gave him a death glare as she felt his tongue moving over her tongue, she was not enjoying this at all. However Deep Blue was loving every minute of it, he had longed for the taste of her mouth for so long and now he can finally satisfy his hunger.

While growling, Ichigo dug her teeth down on his tongue. Deep Blue howled in pain and let go, his tongue was bleeding. A woman cackle was heard through out the room. Deep Blue glared as he looked around for the voice. "Kamsasoun!" a woman screamed, as soon as she said that a blinding light engulfed them.

* * *

Solar slowly open her eyes. She let out a yawn and sat up. "What happened?" she asked herself out loud. Her face filled with confusion. She was sitting on concrete that had weird markings on it. She looked around to find that she was in a clearing that was surrounded by dense forest. She also saw her sister laying a few feet away. She then turned around and gasped.

Luna woke up and yawned. When she sat up she saw her sister and a huge Mayan temple. She was sure that there were no Mayan temples in Rhode Island. They were probably not in Rhode Island any more. Luna walked towards the ancient temple; she stared at it in awe.

"Luna," said Solar not tacking her eyes at the temple.

"Yeah," said Luna also not tacking her eyes off the temple as well.

"I don't think we're in Rhode Island anymore," said Solar, much like Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ.

"You think?" said Luna. The temple was 50 feet tall and was covered with vines. The temple had weird markings and pictures on its walls. The temple glowed in the moon light giving it an aura of mystery. Luna turned to face her sister and gasped. Because she was so distracted by the temple that she didn't notice the two, long, slender, elf ears sticking out of Solar's head. "Um, Solar," said Luna.

"What?" Solar asked, not tacking her eyes off the temple.

"Um, you have elf ears," said Luna.

"What?" Solar asked, not sure what Luna was talking about. She turned to face her and gasped. Luna had cute, fuzzy cat ears and tail. She looked so adorable but this was just creepy.

"Ears," said both Solar and Luna. Both Luna and Solar grabbed each others ears and then their own ears. They both ran to the river that surrounded the temple and screamed when they saw their reflection. Solar immediately turn into a basket case, she started running around in circles screaming, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

Luna however was trying to keep her self calm, which was hard to do when the other person was a panicking. "Solar calm down!" she yelled.

"Why!" Solar yelled.

"Because if your basket case then I'll turn into a basket case too!" Luna yelled.

"What do you have to turn into a basket case for? At least your ears are cute!" Solar yelled, pointing at Luna's cat ears.

"That's not the point!" Luna yelled. "The point is that we must remain calm and analyze the situation. Now how do you think we got these ears?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Solar asked. "It's all the cross dressing freak's fault, he put a spell on us to make us like this."

"Solar that's the most ridicules theory I have ever heard. There is no such thing as magic. There has to be a logical explanation that doesn't involve spells or anything of that short. Now it could be possible that these things were glued to our heads," said Luna as she tugged on her cat ears. "Ow!" she said.

"Glued on, huh," said Solar.

"Well at least I'm thinking of logical reasons," said Luna.

"By the way, have you seen mom?" Solar asked as she looked around.

"No," said Luna as she looked around too. "What do you think happened to her?"

"I think the cross dressing man has her. I still can't believe she lied to us," said Solar.

"Maybe she had good reasons to lie," said Luna, Solar just let out a tired sigh.

"I hope she's okay," said Solar with concern tone in her voice, looking at the starry sky.

"Me too," said Luna. Both of the girl's ears twitch alerting them to the sounds of someone moving around in the trees. Both the girls were looking around, both on their guard. "It must be that creep, got a plan?" Solar whispered to Luna.

Whoever it was kept herself or himself well hidden. " Echo Arrow!" a woman screamed and in seconds a glowing blue arrow came straight for them. Luckily Solar saw it and grabbed Luna and dogged it. "What tha heck!" Solar yelled.

In the trees a few feet way stood a 30 year old woman with short dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a short, light blue dress and had a glowing, blue bow in her hands. She also had large, dark blue, bird wings and a dark blue, bird tail. "Darn, I missed." She cursed and aim for Luna. Both the girls were running and dogging the flying woman's arrows.

"Crap, who is she and why is she trying to kill us?" Solar asked her sister.

"How should I know? Just head to the dense forest, we can hide in there," said Luna. When they got a few feet from the forest a small shadowy figure jump out of the bushes, they saw with the help of the moon's light that it was a little kid. She had short, light green hair and huge, light green eyes. She had two light green antennas growing out of her head, she wore a thick green shirt, thick green pants and metal gloves. She also carried a sword.

The little girl pointed her sword at Luna and Solar. "Your not going anywhere. Take this, Shockelm!" the little girl shrieked, a lighting blast came out of the sword and hit them. Both Luna and Solar went flying through the air. Solar land on the hard ground and Luna fell on the concrete.

**Luna's P.V.O**

Aug, that hurt. Did she just hit us with lighting from her sword? How is that even possible? Well everything today makes no sense at all. Am I, am I dead? I slowly opened my eyes to see Solar laying on the ground. That winged demon was walking towards her; she was going to kill her! I feel dizzy. I closed my eyes.

"_Luna." _

I opened my eyes again to see that I was surrounded by a bright light. "Am I…dead?" I asked myself.

"_No, Luna sagen of the moon you are not dead," _said an unknown voice.

"Sagen of the moon?" I said, not sure what he was talking about.

"_You'll know soon my child. Soon you will know why you live, the reason for your existents,"_ he said.

"The reason for my existents?" I asked him. "Who are you? Are you God?"

"_No, at least not yet. My true identity will be revealed in time my child," he said. _

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by not yet?" I asked.

"_You'll find out my dear. Just keep this in mind, you are the bringer of a new age," _he said. _"Now don't you think it would be a good idea to save your sister?" _

"How?" I asked, the light soon left. "Wait come back!" I opened my eyes to see a sword being pointed at my neck.

"You'll pay for all those lives you took," the little girl growled. The moon light hit my face. I felt a strange energy going through my body. My body started glowing a bright white light. She quickly jumped away.

"What the?" she said.

**Normal P.V.O.**

Luna's body began to levitate in mid air. The blue haired girl stopped what she was doing and watch as Luna was being lifted higher and higher in the air. "Luna?" said Solar.

A beam of light from the moon shot at Luna's forehead directly at her birth mark. The light got brighter and brighter. The temple it self started to glow.

**Luna's P.O.V.**

I felt a rush of energy running through my body. I felt unstoppable, invincible. I felt my clothing change. When I open my eyes I saw that I had on different cloths. I had on a black tuxedo that had a slender tail, I had a white shirt and black pants on. I also had on black gloves. What exactly happened?

* * *

Please review. The more reviews I get the faster the updates will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I'm back! After such a long time. Thank you for your reviews and now lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM but I do own all the ocs.  
**

___

Ichigo's large brown eyes slowly opened. She groaned as she slowly sat up. Her body felt extremely sore. She was addled as she looked around the small, cold room. The room looked like a small carved section of a cave. There wasn't much in the room, there was one, large, purple crystal that glowed and that came out of the wall, and one blue mat which she sat on. Where was she? How did she get here? What happened to Luna, Solar, and Deep Blue? She wondered.

She rubs her head. Her eyes widen as she felt two, furry ears. "No, it couldn't be," she said. She soon felt something long and furry brush against her leg. She pulled up the white blanket to see her cat tail. She was surprised, confused, and delighted. She had missed her cat tail and ears, being without them didn't feel quite right. But how did she get her feline parts back? She wondered.

One of her large ears twitched and alerted her to approaching footsteps. She quickly turned her head to where the footsteps were coming from. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she stared at the young man in front of the only exit.

The young man's clothing and face were covered in dirt. His left arm had been cut off and he had long, unwashed blond hair. "Blue Knight!" she cried in surprise. Her eyes were soon filled with concern when she noticed that he only had one arm. "W-what ha-" she said but was cut off by the Blue Knight asking.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? My brother did not hurt you, did he?" Ichigo shook her head.

"No he didn't. But what happened to your arm?" she ask as she stare at where his left arm had once been. His eyes fell to the floor.

"I-I rather not talk about it," he said in a low voice. Ichigo nodded. Images of what could have happened to him fill her mind but she knew that it was best not to ask him again. Besides there are more important matters like where her daughters were and where she was.

"Where are we and where are my daughters, Luna and Solar? Luna has short, black hair and icy blue eyes. Solar has long red hair that's a little black at the bottom and she also has icy blue eyes. They both have birthmarks on their foreheads, Solar's birthmark looks like a sun and Luna's looks like half of the moon. They're both 13, have you seen them? I hope they're okay," she asked him. She looked very concern and worried for her own daughters' well being.

He gulped. How was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her the same thing Ann told him? Especially when she looks like that! He decided to answer her first question. "We are in Nikor," he told her.

Ichigo stare at him for a long time. Nikor? Ichigo had never heard of that place before. "Nikor is like a refuge," he said, remembering that Ichigo had no idea what had happened over the last 13 years. Now he was waiting for the question of.

"What do you mean refuge? What happened?" she asked him.

He sighed and said, "Ichigo, while you were gone, Deep Blue…took over. He sent his soldiers out looking for you and while doing so he also conquered other kingdoms, destroyed villages, and took over the world."

Ichigo blink a couple of times. "What?" said Ichigo.

The Blue Knight looked down at his hands and sighed again. _She has to know._ He thought. "Ichigo…While you were gone Deep Blue attacked your parents' kingdom and took over it. Many lives were lost and the fate of your parents is still unknown," he said in low voice almost like whisper. "It's possible that they might be dead."

Ichigo stare at him for awhile. Tears fell from her eyes. She could not believe what he had just said or more of she didn't want to believe it. She knew after she had seen Deep Blue's darker side that he could do something as horrible as that. But she did not want to believe it. The bliss of ignorance of the evil around her is something that she sometimes longs to have. But she has to know. She has to know what happen to all the people she cares about. "What happen to Princess Lettuce, Mint, everyone?" she asked him.

"Princess Mint joined the rebellion against Deep Blue," said the Blue Knight. Ichigo was quite surprise by this. Mint, apart of a rebellion? It's very hard to believe that the spoiled, sarcastic girl would ever be apart of a rebellion. "Queen Lettuces and Pai were taken as prisoner. As for Prince Ryou, we think one of Deep Blue's followers killed him or did something even worse. As for Prince Kish, he some how escaped Deep Blue and is now apart of the rebellion. Ichigo are you okay? You look pale," he asked, his voice was filled of concern.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just tired," she said.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to rest for awhile," he suggest as he gently push her down.

"Wait! Where are my two daughters?" she ask him. The Blue Knight stiffened. This was the subject he wished she didn't bring up. He didn't want to lie to her but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. What was he going to do? This was going to be difficult. Taking a deep breath, he said, "We think that they're in the country of Mizu, which is about 200 miles away from here. Ichigo, are you alright?" Ichigo didn't say anything at all. "Ichigo?" She then fainted. _Well that wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting._ He thought.

At a large, ominous looking castle that is located at the edge of a cliff that's overlooking the sea. Deep Blue was pacing around his throne room. He was trying to figure out what just happened awhile ago. Who or what had taken his darling Ichigo and their daughter away from him?

Here's what happened in a nutshell, a mysterious voice yelled, "Kamsasoun." Kamsasoun is a spell that opens up a portal that connects to that world to the world where Ichigo and Deep Blue originated from. This portal sucked Ichigo and her daughters into it. Deep Blue immediately realized what was happening and tried to stop them from going through the portal with his powers. Deep Blue tried to pull them out of it and the silhouette of female that was on the other side of the portal tried to pull them in.

While this was going on both Ichigo and her daughters lost consciousness from being exposed to powerful different color lights. After a few minutes, it seemed that Deep Blue would win and pull them out of portal. He was much more powerful then the dark figure. Then a bright flash of light came out of nowhere and weaken Deep Blue. The three girls quickly went farther into the portal, Deep Blue tried to stop them but his efforts were unsuccessful. Instead of stopping them from going any farther in, his powers made another portal inside the original one. Ichigo went into the first portal and the twins went into the other.

His eyes widen when he remember that he saw a glimpse of the silhouette girl's identity. He saw red eyes and dark blue hair. Then the identity of the person came to him…Ann. Who else had powers that could open up portals besides himself and had blue hair and red eyes? He growl and said to himself, "That little bitch. Guards!" he yelled. To guards burst open the doors and quickly went inside. Ready to do anything to please their king, hopping he won't kill them or their families.

"Yes, my king. What is your command?" one of the guards asked as both of them knelt in front of Deep Blue.

"Go get, Akahana Yamazaki and bring her to me," said Deep Blue.

"Yes sir," said the guards, they then went to do what they were told.

Ann is considered to be both a nuisance and an idiot to Deep Blue. Ann is a 28 year old woman who used to work for Deep Blue's family. She did possess powers and she seem have a strong disapproval of what he was doing. But Deep Blue didn't think she could ever become a threat to him, she was just another servant to him. There are three reasons why he didn't consider her a threat; reason number 1 is that her powers were extremely weak. She couldn't even move a piece of rice an inch with her mind without fainting from exhaustion. Reason number 2, she was also weak physically. She could not run very far without collapsing from exhaustion. And lastly, she was illiterate. She couldn't read, write or anything. She was pretty much an idiot.

But despite all that she had gotten stronger and started to become a threat. King Deep Blue decided to address this and ordered Akahana Yamazaki to eliminate her. Akahana Yamazaki claimed that she had killed Ann but it appears that it was a lie.

The grand doors opened and a young woman walked in. She looks to be in her early 20s and she wore metal plate over her chest. She also had on thick brown gloves, a black shirt, and black pants. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She also had large elf ears. She knelt in front of him and said, "You've call for me your highness. How may I be of service to you?" she asked him.

Deep Blue glared at her in disgust and anger. "Akahana, when I ordered you to kill that ignorant, nuisance Ann, you came back and said mission was a success correct?"

"Yes your Highness," said Akahana.

"Then why is she still alive!?" he yell, scaring the poor girl to death.

"B-but t-that's impossible," she stuttered nervously, sweat was going down the back of her neck.

"Oh really, if she is truly dead then how come I saw her taking my daughters and future queen away from me?" he snapped giving her a death glare. "You have lied to me and for that you will pay, dearly. Guards!" he yell. Guards burst into the room and bowed this time. "Take her down to the dungeons and chain her to a wall," He told them. "I'll deal with you later," he told her.

Akahana's face was full of terror. She knew very well what was going to happen to her. He was going to torture her to death, punishment for failing and for his own sick amusement. Tears sprung from her eyes as she begged, "Please sir, I'll do anything, anything to prove my worth! I'll kill her for real this time and fine your queen and daughters for you! Please spare me!" she cried as the guards began to drag her out of the room.

"You failed me once, I won't let you fail me again," he said coldly. "Bring me, General Zakuro and Victoria," he told the other guards that stood near the door.

"Yes sir," said the guards. They then went on there way and left the king to his thoughts. He was going to get Ichigo back even if it means he has to kill thousands of innocent people, which he would do willingly. He looked out one of the large windows, at the pitch black, night sky.

He would send more soldiers out searching for them and he will also send out the two best people in his entire army to search. Those two people are, Zakuro and Victoria. Zakuro and Victoria are the most skilled out of all the people in his army but Zakuro seem more skilled in combat then Victoria. It was originally 4 people, the fourth being Akahana but her failure has lead to her demise. Victoria and Zakuro are sure to bring his daughters and Ichigo back to him in no time. Not only that, they should finish what Akahana had failed to do.

He smirked as he thought of Ann lying on the ground in a pool of blood. His mind was soon fill with more disturbing images that made his smile grew even larger. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a timid man who stood out behind a door and was slowly nervously open the door.

Click on the pretty review button.


End file.
